


Plz read

by sanvers_lover1



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, I need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_lover1/pseuds/sanvers_lover1
Summary: Help





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It’s been a long time since I’ve written something, but I would like to get back too it. I really enjoy it and life is finally starting to settle down. The only problem is I can’t think of any ideas to write about. Please help me :). If you have any stories or story lines that you would like to read, please comment below! Thanks so much!


	2. DECISION!

Hello again everyone! First off, I want to say that I am sooo thankful for all of the comments and ideas. I have decided to do a sanvers slow burn! It is going to be an undercover/ fix-it story. Gear up for the angst and cute moments. Before I post any chapters, I want to get a few written so I don't have to make you wait too long between them! Hopefully the first chapter will be up in 2 weeks! Anything specific that anyone wants to see in this story? I want to write what you guys want to read, so hit me with ideas in the comments! Thanks again!


End file.
